With regard to a conventional fan, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-293616 (PTL 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-14123 (PTL 2) disclose a cross-flow fan aiming to suppress increase in input of a fan drive motor. The cross-flow fan disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2 has a blade curved toward a pressure surface side. In an edge portion on an outer circumferential side of the blade, a plurality of cut portions cut in a direction at a right angle from the edge portion on the outer circumferential side are formed at prescribed intervals.